A Bad Day
by Undead Author
Summary: Reid takes JJ to meet his schizophrenic mother and mayhem, et cetera, ensues. Reid/JJ, JJ/Reid, I don't know which way it goes.


**A/N: Reid takes JJ to meet his schizophrenic mother and mayhem, et cetera, ensues. You wanna review, while you're at it? Holy crap, you do?! Awesome! Thanks!**

"Spence, I don't know about this…"

"Come on, she'll love you. I know it."

"How? How do you know? What if she hates me?"

"She likes everything I do." He squeezed her hand.

She smiled weakly. "You like me?"

"Why, my dear JJ, I would go so far as to say I love you!" This made JJ giggle. He continued: "I made sure she took her medicine. She should be relatively sane."

"Then she'll be better than me."

He stopped her and took her by both hands. "JJ, I—" He kissed her palms. "Are you okay with this? With us? When we get married and if we were ever to have children… I have schizophrenia in my genetics. I wouldn't wish it on any child."

She kissed his cheek. "I don't care, Spencer. I love you for all that you are. I love every little thing about you and I am willing to risk children with mental illness if we can be together."

He laced his fingers with hers. "How in the world did I get such an amazing girl," he muttered as the two made their way into the hospital.

As they approached the greeting desk, the receptionist, a kindly-looking large woman with long braided silver hair raised a hand in an enthusiastic wave at the two of them. "Hi, Spencer, we weren't expecting you today!" She eyed JJ. "Who's your friend?"

"Hi, Annie. Uhm, this is my fiancée Jennifer." She lifted her hand in a meager wave, her hand still intertwined with Spencer's.

"So, you finally got yourself a girl, did ya, Spencer? About time. And se's so beautiful, too."

He stroked his fiancée's hand with his thumb. "Yes, ma'am, she is. Now, uhm, do you know where my mother is? I want to introduce her to JJ."

"She's in her room. You know which one it is, right?"

"Yep. 268."

"You got it."

They entered the elevator and JJ took a deep breath.

"You nervous?" asked Reid as he punched in the floor number.

"A little. I'm really more curious as to how she'll… react to me. You've told her about me in your letters, yeah?"

"Not a lot. Only that we've been seeing each other and that you asked me to marry you." Following a worried look from her, he said quickly, "She doesn't need to know… more than she can handle. She's delicate. Easily broken. It's been that way ever since I was a kid."

She snorted. "I'll try not to come on _too_ strong then, kay, Spence?"

"I trust you completely."

As they stepped off of the lift, Spencer started murmuring the Magna Carta (JJ knew this was what he did to calm his nerves), and she couldn't help but laugh loudly, though she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

They approached the room. Reid knocked once, twice. His mother opened the door cautiously, and she brightened considerably when she saw it was him. "Spencer! You didn't tell me you were coming!" She hugged him tightly.

He smiled. "Hi, Mom." After she had released him she smiled at JJ. "You must be… ah… JR? AJ?"

JJ smiled and offered her hand meekly. "Jennifer Jareau, Ma'am, but you can call me JJ."

"Jennifer. Good strong name. English origin, means _fair phantom_ or in some cases _white wave_. I'd say, judging by your skin tone and hair color, the first is more suitable."

JJ didn't know quite what to do so she raised her eyebrows in an interested manner and nodded.

Mrs. Reid made wide sweeping gestures. "Well, come in! Come in, I'd love to get to know you!"

As they made their way into the spacious (albeit barren) room, JJ whispered into Spencer's ear, "She doesn't seem so bad…"

He replied, "You should see her on a roll. I can't even stop her, going on and on about medieval Russian prose and the like."

They sat down and had normal conversation. It was all very anticlimactic. Neither of the two had really anticipated this whole thing going… well.

Spencer stood up. He was a bit disoriented from the smoothness of this whole affair. "Well, uh, Mom, JJ, I'm going to go to the restroom. Let you two catch up."

He left and walked happily to the restroom down the main hall of her living area. After he used the restroom, he had barely picked up the soap when he heard JJ screaming, "Spence! Spence, get in here!"

He came running.

It was a scene straight out of what he had been expecting it to go like. His mother was clutching her own head and screaming, "Out! Get out of my _head_; can't you see I have company?"

Reid came rushing to her side and held her hands down. "Mom, mommy, it's me, it's Spencer, I'm here. Shhh. Shh. I'm here. I'm right here for you."

He turned to JJ. "JJ, I need you to press that button on the wall next to the door. I need you to do it right now, JJ."

She did, and in moments a pair of nurses was in the room. They took her out of the room, and it was just Spencer and JJ left.

JJ walked, guarded, over to her fiancé and leant down to where he was. "Spence?" He didn't respond. "Spencer, honey, are you alright?"

"I shouldn't have brought you. She… she wasn't ready. She obviously didn't take her medicine. I should have—"

"Hush, now, Spence. I don't want to hear another word of it." She put her arms around him and said, "Honey, she was better than me on a bad day."

His laughter filled the apartment and JJ knew that ultimately everything was going to be okay.


End file.
